Origin of Species
Level: Ashley 9 Spell Resistance: no When you use this technique, select one of the following. Natural Selection: ''Summoning a massive plant like creature, it erupts from the ground and coils around your foes, lifting them in the air and devouring them. This is a standard action to activate. Select one enemy for every 4 levels you possess. The enemy must be within 100 feet of you. That enemy must succeed in a DC: 19+Dexterity modifier reflex saving throw or take double damage as well as 1d10 per level (Max 25d10). If the creature fails it's saving throw, it is stunned for 1 round, and for 1d4+2 rounds after they are treated as any type to determine favored enemy. If the creature is already your favored enemy, your bonuses against it are doubled. ''Survival of the Fittest: ''Channeling the feral power of nature into your animal allies as well as your own body, you become a much more powerful and DIRE version of the creatures nature intended. This is a standard action to activate. Select a single animal companion, this animal companion gains a bonus to ability scores equal to the ability modifiers of all of your ability scores. In addition, the animal companion's natural attack damage becomes the damage of your weapon, or their own weapon, whichever is higher. In addition that animal companion gains Damage Reduction 5 and +2 Natural armor for every 4 levels you possess. This DR is overcome by nothing. Alternatively, you can use this technique on an animal companion and gain their bonuses to your ability scores, the Damage Reduction, and the natural armor. This lasts for 1 minute per level, only 2 uses of this technique can be active at a time. ''Little Shop of Horrors: ''Summoning a massive plant like death machine, you send it fourth to do your bidding and bust a cap. As a standard action you summon the following creature. The creature lasts for 1 round per level. Feats that effect summoned monsters can effect the creature, and the creature possesses the Monster Subtype. You can buy armor and equipment for the creature, spending an additional 500 hl for every object you purchase for it so that it is summoned when the creature is summoned. The creature is proficient with Physical Monster Weapons. In addition the creature is treated as an animal companion for the purpose of techniques and abilities effecting it, but not for class features. The creature possesses 3 evility slots, and you can spend your own mana to purchase it new evilities. it begins with the following Evilities. Photosynthesis and Anger of Earth from the Wood Giant page, and Full of Miama from the Moth Man. '''Avatar of Gaia ' *A Gargantuan Plant (Extraplanar, Chaotic, Monster) Init +0; Senses Low-Light Vision, Blindsight 30ft; Perception +35 '------------------------------' DEFENSE '------------------------------' AC 32, touch 6, flat-footed 32 (-4 size, +26 natural) hp 419 (27d8+297); Regeneration 20 Fort +25, Ref +9, Will +14 Immunities: Acid, Resist Cold 30, Electricity 30, Fire 30 '------------------------------' OFFENSE '------------------------------' Speed 50 ft., burrow 50 ft. Melee bite +31 (6d6+15 plus poison, Plus Grab) , 4 tentacles +26 (6d6+15, Plus Grab) Ranged spike (ranged) +16 (4d6+15) Space 20 ft.; Reach 20 ft. Special Attacks Constrict (12d6+15), Engulf (DC 38, 2d6 acid plus poison), Blood Drain (1d6 Con), Poison (Ex) (bite-injury save DC 33, frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, effect 1d8 Con damage, cure 2 consecutive saves) '------------------------------' STATISTICS '------------------------------' Str 40, Dex 10, Con 30, Int 21, Wis 20, Cha 20 Base Atk +20; CMB +39 (+43 when grappling); CMD 49 (53 for Grappling) Feats Improved Natural Attack (bite), Improved Natural Attack (tentacle), Power Attack, Toughness, Final Embrace, Final Embrace Horror, Final Embrace Master, Improved Grapple, Improved Unarmed Strike, Greater Grapple, Hamatula Strike, Hamatula Grasp, Green Thumb Skills: Escape Artist +27, Intimidate +32, Knowledge (nature) +32, Perception +35, Stealth +30, Survival +32, Swim +42 Languages Common SQ Plant Traits, Amorphous Anatomy, Earth Glide, Blindsight 30ft '------------------------------' SPECIAL ABILITIES '------------------------------' Constrict (Ex) Avatar of Gaia can crush an opponent, dealing 12d6+15 bludgeoning damage, when it makes a successful grapple check. Creatures that take this damage are also shaken until the start of your next turn. This works on creatures up to your size category. Engulf (Ex) Avatar of Gaia can engulf creatures in its path as part of a standard action. It cannot make other attacks during a round in which it engulfs. The creature merely has to move over its opponents, affecting as many as it can cover. Targeted creatures can make attacks of opportunity against the creature, but if they do so, they are not entitled to a saving throw against the engulf attack. Those who do not attempt attacks of opportunity can attempt a DC 38Reflex save to avoid being engulfed—on a success, they are pushed back or aside (target’s choice) as the creature moves forward. Engulfed opponents gain the pinned condition, are in danger of suffocating, are trapped within the creature’s body until they are no longer pinned, and are subject to 2d6 acid damage plus poison each round. The save DC is Strength-based. Blood Drain (Ex) An Avatar of Gaia drains blood at the end of its turn if it grapples a foe, inflicting 1d6 constitution damage. Poison (Ex) An Avatar of Gaia can poison those it attacks. An Avatar of Gaia's bite attack(s) will inflict a poison on its victims that has a fortitude save DC of 33, a frequency of 1/round for 6 rounds, causes 1d8 con damage, and takes two saves to cure. The save DC is constitution-based. Plant Traits This type comprises vegetable creatures. Note that regular plants, such as one finds growing in gardens and fields, lack Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores; even though plants are alive, they are objects, not creatures. -Low-light vision. -Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). -Immunity to paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep effects, and stunning. -Plants breathe and eat, but do not sleep. Amorphous Anatomy (Ex) An Avatar of Gaia's vital organs shift and change shape and position constantly. This grants it a 50% chance to ignore additional damage caused by critical hits and sneak attacks, and grants it immunity to polymorph effects (unless the Avatar of Gaia is a willing target). An Avatar of Gaia automatically recovers from physical blindness or deafness after 1 round by growing new sensory organs to replace those that were compromised. Earth Glide (Su) When An Avatar of Gaia burrows, it can pass through stone, dirt, or almost any other sort of earth except metal as easily as a fish swims through water. If protected against fire damage, it can even glide through lava. Its burrowing leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor does it create any ripple or other sign of its presence. A move earth spell cast on an area containing the burrowing creature flings it back 30 feet, stunning it for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 15 Fortitude save. Wooden Fist (Su): As a free action, your tendrils can become as hard as wood, covered in tiny thorns. While you have wooden fists, your tendril strikes deal lethal damage, and gain a +13 bonus on damage rolls. You can use this ability 8 rounds a day. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Bramble Armor (Su): You can cause a host of wooden thorns to burst from your skin as a free action. While bramble armor is in effect, any foe striking you with an unarmed strike or a melee weapon without reach takes 1d6 +13 points of damage. You can use this ability for 27 rounds a day. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Spell Like Abilities: You gain the following spells as spell like abilities, each usable once per day. The save DC's are constitution based and the caster level is 27. 1st—''entangle DC: 21'', 2nd—''barkskin'', 3rd—''plant growth'', 4th—''command plants DC: 24'', 5th—''wall of thorns DC: 25'', 6th—''repel wood DC: 26'', 7th—''animate plants'', 8th—''control plants DC: 28'', 9th—''shambler''.